love spells spells disaster
by niceice23
Summary: After a battle with klarion, Megan, Artemis, and Zatanna have been put under a love spell, and now poor Robin must deal with three girls that have fallen head over heals for him until someone finds a cure.
1. Chapter 1

At Mt . justice we see our heros relaxing in their own way, Robin was exercising, Megan was cooking, Artemis and Wally were fighting over who gets to watch what, Superboy was trying to 'sleep', kaldur was reading,and Zatanna was in her room trying to master spells

Then they suddenly herd batman calling them for a mission on the computer. "Klarion is in happy harbor destroying everything in his path, we need you to stop him and get civilians out of there safely. " Batman instucted. "Yes sir." Said Kaldur as the computer ended the conversation and the team headed for the bio-ship and took off for happy harbor.

It was total hell as soon as they got there. Klarion had used a magic spell on the bio ship and caused it to crash. Then as they tried to attack him he cased another spell causing monsters and deamons to appear out of nowhere. Robin got pass the monsters and delivered a well deserved punch across klarion's face causeing some of the deamons and monstors to disappear. Just then a few people were in veiw from where a monster had cornered them, some were ok but not all."Kid Flash, Superboy help me get these civilians to saftey the rest of you help robin deal with klarion!" Auqualad ordered. "You can never hope to defeat me boy-blunder!" Klarion yelled as he casted a huge spell that sent robin flying into a brick wall.

"Robin!" Shouted Miss Martain in concern as she and the other girls were running over to help him but klarion levatated robin's injured body over to where he was floating then said "It seems your female teammate s are very caring for you. I wounder with all the fuss their makeing I could almost say they like you."

"What are you talking about you underrated magician?" Robin asked but when he saw the weird grin starting to form on his face he knew it ment something bad was about to happen. "Robin whats going on up there?" Asked Artemis through the mental mind link as she and the other girls were running twords them getting ready to fight. "It's a trap get back NOW!" Robin tried to warn them but he was to late, klarion had casted some kind of spell and it hit the girls so hard the fell backwards and became unconscious. "Well looks like your not needed anymore so I'll.." That was all Klarion had time to say before he was hit in the back of the head with a huge rock thrown by superboy wich knocked him out cold causeing him and robin to start falling. Fortunately Kid flash was able to catch him but he didn't bother to catch Klarion so he hit the ground pretty hard.

They left him tied up for the police and left in the bio ship at top speed informing the leauge of what happened so they would have the medical room ready. And as soon as they landed the flash took the girls into the medical room to see what the damage was while Batman wanted them to tell him what happened.

Kaldur told him what happened in his point of view while robin told them what klarion had told him. "And then he hit the girls with some kind of spell before I could warn them and superboy knocked him out with a bolder and we left him for the cops and came straight back here." Robin finished.

Batman was about to ask another question but the flash ran up beside him and asked him to come to the medical room to look at something. As soon as they left wally suddenly anouced, "well I'm bored." And ran of into the living room and started playing video games. Kaldur walked into the room and then asked him "Wally are you not worried about the well being of our teammates?" "Of course I am but come on we've all been through worse before so they should be fine,right rob ?"Wally Asked.

Robin was busy thinking about what klarion said to here what wally said. Then batman came into the living room and superboy asked," will they be ok?" "Surprisingly, yes."Batman said "well can we see them?" Asked wally. "Of course you can wally your not blind are you?" Robin joked while wally stuck his tongue out at him. "Yes you can go see them. But let me know if they act odd or show strange symptoms we haven't seen yet." Batman said. "Of course." Said kaldur.

When they got into the medical room they saw the girls laying in the beds asleep. "Mabey we should come back later." Suggested Robin but as soon as he said that the girls began to stirr and then zatanna opened her eyes and looked at robin and smiled. "Hey Robin." She said as her eyes flashed pink but robin was the only one who noticed it. "Uh hello, where here to ya know!"said wally annoyed from lack of attention. "Hey Zee how are you feeling?" Robin asked. "Never better." She responded as Artemis and Megan opened their eyes and saw Robin and he had just enought time to turn around to see their eyes flash pink too.

"Hey girls you feeling ok?" Robin asked them. They both said they were fine but robin could tell something was up. Soon every one was in the living room until robin said he was going to the gym to work out. While he was in the gym practicing his acrobatic skills he was still woindering what that pink flash in the girls eyes was all about until he felt thay some one else was in the room. He then turned to see zatanna stareing at him and when she saw him noticing her she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hey." He said. "Hey." She said shyly. 'Why is she so shy all of a sudden' Robin wondered. "What do you need?" He asked.

"You, sweetie." She awnsered dreamily. "Uhh, what?" Asked Robin. "I mean uh, nothing honey..ROBIN I mean I dont need anything Robin!" She said trying to cover up what she said. "Um ok.." "Also Megan told me to tell you dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Zantanna said. "Alright. " Robin said turning his back against her as he put some of his equipmemt away but he wasn't prepared for what happened next: she came from behind him and kissed his cheek then flew out of the room after saying,"see you at dinner."

Now robin was beyond confused first her eyes flash pink just like megan and artemis and then she's fine and now this. "Well maybe I can tell bruce about this later." He said as he left the gym and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wow alot of you guys really like this story so far I didn't think alot of people would actually read this.**

 **Disclaimer: then why did you make this?**

 **Me: I..I don't really know anyway back to our story and sorry for the long wait**

While dinner was normal as it gets at mount justice, Robin was sitting next to Wally and Zatanna and she kept sliding her hand onto his leg makeing him uncomfortable. And after dinner Robin was headed to the zeta tubes but Megann had gotten infront of him. "Excuse me Megann, but I kinda need to get back to bats." He said as he tried walking past her but she kept getting in his way. "Aww come on Robby stay with me..And the others of course!" Megann asked pleadinglly while makeing a puppydog eyes look so sweet, your teeth would start hurting of you looked.'Or that could be because superboy saw you looking at her and punched you so hard you lost some teeth.' Robin thought. 'Who's superboy?' Megann asked dreamily through the menta mind link. She saw Robin's panicked expression and then said "Don't worry I've improved my mental mind link skills so no one hears my private thoughts or when I'm mentally talking to someone."

"One:why did you just call me 'Robby'? Two:good job on improving your mind link skills, And Three:What do you mean,'who's superboy?' He's your cush/boyfriend. " Robin said.

Megann responded by saying"One:its a cute name for a cute teammate, Two:thank you,And Three:He used to be my crush/boyfriend.

Robin then paled and fearing he may not like the awnser asked,"what do you mean used to be?"

"I broke up with him." She said simply as Robin's jaw dropped right to the floor 'I'm so screwed!' He mentally said.

"He was mad at first and started breaking a lot of things." Megann added. 'Screwed!' Robin mentally cried.

"And then he stared saying that as soon as he found out who stole me away from him he would crush them completely!" Megann finished. 'Well sh*t' Robin thought.

"Megann?" Robin asked calmly. "Yes Robby?" Asled Megann with a innocent voice. "I need you to awnser one simple question for me." He said still calmly. "Alright." She said as Robin took a deep breath then blew up. "WHY IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Robin shouted.

"Well because he wasn't my type." Megann said as she started floting twords him. "And when did you figure this out?" Robin asked as she was now circling him. "Does it really matter?" She asked as she planted a kiss on Robin's forehead as she continued to circle him. "Yes it does." He answered her as she came around again and kissed his cheek. "Mabey I'll tell you and mabey you'll have to make me tell you." Megann said teasingly as she kissed him on his other cheek as she continued to circle him.

This was staring to annoy Robin so he held out his hand and hoped she would see this and stop but what happened next surprised them both: he held out his hand a little too high and he soon realised he was accidenally touching Megann's breast!

This caused them both to blush like mad. "Uhhh sorry Megann it's just that you were fying around me and.." Robin frantically began to try and explain why this happend as he immediately pulled his hand away from her. But she juat giggled and said,"I dont mind,in fact that kind of tickled" Makeing him blush a darker shade of red than there is red on his costume.

"I'll make you a deal, if you kiss me and spend the night here I'll tell you when I found out that Superboy wasent my type." Megann offered. Robin just stood there thinking about her offer, and then he realised he had nothing to lose.

"Fine." Robin said as Megann squealed with joy and huged him so tight his face was pressed on to her breast while she was hugging him she whisped in his ear,"enjoying the view?" When she finally realesed him his face was almost completely red. She then got down to his height and said,"Alright, kiss me my little Robin." Robin silently prayed that after this was all over martain manhunter would not come for him for this as he kissed Megann on the lips!

"Robin? Megann? What are you..?" Came a familiar voice as they turned to see wally walking up to them with out breaking apart

"What th fu-!?"

 **Me: And there's the cliffhanger**

 **Disclaimer: why are we punishing poor robin?**

 **Me: I dont know this story was just an idea that just poped into my head one day and I just wrote it down to see if people would read it.**

 **Disclaimer: And how many people read it ?**

 **Me: (hands disclaimer my laptop and he pulls up this story.)**

 **Disclaimer: 155 viewers, 10 followers,4 faves and one review, not bad for our first chapter.**

 **Me:Yep, like, comment and subscrooble for more next chapter has Wally figuring out what's going on and Artemis flirting with Robin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a complete redo but chapter 4 is the same chapter 5 will be up soon**

"Wally! Trust me it's not what it looks like!" Robin said cutting Wally off in mid cuss. "Well it looks like you're kissing miss m!" Said Wally.

"Ok it's exactly what it looks like but she's kissing me because she's under some kind of spell from our fight with the witch boy." Robin explained. Wally then thought about it and then said "Alright I belive you but just don't do that infront of the others ESPECIALLY Superboy!" Wally warned. "Trust me I wouldn't even be so bould." Robin said. "Wait if Megann is acting this way because of a spell does that mean..?" Wally asked. "I think so because first it was Zatanna and now... Megann would you please let me go?" He asked her as she had picked him up and surprised ownerg him with a tight hug.

"Nope." She said as she kissed his cheek again. "Well now I'm certain that she's under a spell." Said Robin as she tightened her hug and said"No my feelings for you are real!" "Ahh, Can't breathe!" Robin cried causeing her to finally let go. "Oh no, Robin I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked as Wally ran over and helped Robin stand. "He's fine just tone down your hormones forit wasa little bit." Wally said as Robin started coughing. "Alright, but I will see you later, Robby." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek again and flew away.

"Wow..'Robby?' Really?" Wally asked Robin as he just shrugged. After he explained what's been happening after the girls woke up and the pink flash in their eyes Wally finally undrstood. "So you have to spend the night here with three girls that have the hots for you, a jelous clone of of superman, me and kaldur?" Wally asked as Robin nodded.

"Welp, you screwd" said Wally as he ran off somewhere, probably to hide.

Robin then decided to return to the gym to continue as he was walking past Artemist's room, the door suddenly opened and he was pulled in. "Uh what's up artey?" He asked as she made him sit on the bed "I need your help with something." She said. "Um, ok?" He said reluctantly as she sat in front of him on the bed. "There's this guy I like and I want to find out if I'm a good kisser or not." "Oh ok if that's all then..wait what!?" He said a little to late as she pressed her lips against his. Afyer what felt like an hour later she let him go so he could breath. "So am I a good kisser?" She asked. Robin did'nt want to hurt her feelings so he said "Your a very passionet kisser." Apparently this was good enough for her because she squealed and kissed him again. "Shouldn't you go after this guy that you really like?" Robin suggested as she gigled and said"Silly Robin your the guy that I really like." She said as she began to try and kiss him but he kept backing up.

Suddenlly the door opened and Zatanna and Megann were standing there with angry expressions on their faces. "Get of my Robin!" They both said at the same time. "No!" Artemis yelled back. "Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Robin. "No!" The girls answered.

Zatanna ran into the roomand grabbed his right arm and started pulling him twords the door as Artemis grabed his left arm and started pulling him back. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Robin said as they continued to pull on him.

Megann continued to watch this game of Human-tug-of-war untill she saw Robins pain filled expressions. She the got up and punched both Zatanna and Artemis causing them to et go of Robin as she wrapped him in one of her iron tight gripped hugs. "Your hurting Robby!" She said as both girls soon recovered and attacked her which lead to a huge cat fight causing megann to lose her grip on Robin. As soon as he hit the floor he ran like a bat outta hell to the zetta tubes where he quickly punched in the code for the Bat cave.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he arrived at the batcave he immediately started running twords the bat computer where bruce was sitting. "Bruce the girls have gone nuts!" Robin yelled. "What do you mean?" Asked bruce in a half moetone and half concerned voice. "The spell didnt do 'nothing' it made the girls fall head over heals for me!" Robin said sounding panicked as he explaind what happend at the mountain after the girls had woken up. Bruce thought about it for a second and then asked "Can you get them to the medical room at the mountain while I get martain manhunter, and Flash so we can analys them again?" Robin looked at him as if he just asked him to walk up to joker and ask him to shoot him.

"Fine." He sighed as he started to walk back to the zeta tube but Bruce had called to him"If you need help just get superboy or kaldur to help you." "What about Wally?" Asked Robin. "I thought you said he went and hid." Bruce said simply as the zeta tube reactivated sending robin back to mt. Justice.

When he got their the whloe place seamed empty. "Hello, guys?!" He shouted seeing if he could get a response from anyone. But all he got was complete silence as he contiued to walk into the living room. Thats when he herd a loud smashing sound from the zeta tube so he went to check on it and found it destroyed. 'No going back now.' Robin thought.

'Nope!'Came a diffrent voice in his head as he was suddenly picked up from behind by Megann who began to tightly hug him. "Why did you leave me Robby? I missed you?" She asked him as she began to kiss him all over his face. "I uhh had to cheack and see if Bats would let me spend the night here." He lied. "Well it seams you'll have to stay here untill the zeta tube is fixed." Megann said happily. "Sure but why don't we walk around a bit and see if we can find where everyone is." Robin suggested. "The others are in their rooms." She said as robin finally got a good look at her face. She had this huge creepy grin on her face, like she had been sprayed with Joker's laughing gas and her eyes were now completely pink. "I can't let you go you might run away again." She said as she suggled against him. He did some qick thinking and then said,"Would you let me go if I kissed you?" She then furiously nodded yes. So he turned around and kissed her on the lips again causing her to swoon and fallover with love as Robin saw his chance and ran for the hills. "Hey get back here!" Megann said as she gave chase.

Robin started calling out his friends names but got no awnseres so he hid in one of the shadows of the hall. He stood there absolutely still and silent like Batman taught him as Megann floated by still looking for him. Robin then saw that the door in front of him was to Wally's room so he snuck into the room and was horrified at what he saw. Wally was tied to a chair with a gag around his mouth and Artemis was on the bed waiting for him. "What took you so long?" She giggled like a psychopath. "We really missed you didn't we Wally?" She asked as Robin noticed that there were arrows in the wall where she barley missed him and a apple on his head. Robin couldn't tell if he was trying to vibrate out of the chair or was he just shaleing that bad with fear.

"Look Artey, just leave Wally alone . I'm the one you want." Robin said trying to reason with her as he saw that she looked like Megann, a creepy grin and glowing pink eyes.

"Well only if.." That was all she had time to say before Wally broke free from the chair and ran past Artemis and picked up Robin and ran out of the room!

"Noooo! Robin!" She cried as she got up from the bed and ran after them.

Soon they were hiding in the medical room "Wally what the hell happened?!" Robin asked in a loud whisper. "Well when you left the girls started aaking us where you were and when we said we didn't know they accused us of hiding you so they each took us out and when I came too Artemis was shooting arrows and interrogating me about where you were." He explained

Suddenly they herd knocking on the door and immediately went silent. "Robby we know your in there open up!" Megann called from the other side of the door. They still remained silent but then they saw that they were cutting through the door with an Axe! "What the hell?!" Robin yelled as a chunk of the door gave out just so Artemis could peer in and yell, "Here's ARTEY!"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry about the wait guys but I've been working on stuff**

The girls were breaking down the door faster and faster. "Robby please open the door, for me?" Megann begged. "I can't!" Yelled Robin. "Why not?" Asked Zatanna who stopped along with the other two girls so they could hear his answer. After getting no immediate response they asked again. "Let me think of a good excuse first!" Robin shouted. Suddenly the girls busted through the door with there arms out to grab Robin. He closed his eyes and waited for the bone crushing hugs and smothering. But when he opened his eyes eyerything was frozen in place. He then herd the sound of clapping as he turned to see Klarion standing a few feet behind him. "Bravo, bravo, such entertainment. I should have thought of this a long time ago." He cheered.

Robin glared at him and said "Alright you've had your fun now remove the spell or so help me I'll...!" He was cut of when Klarion raised his hand while chuckling. "Oh my dear Robin can't you see that this whole situation benefits you?" He asked. "How do I bennifit when my friends act like this!?" Robin asked pointing to the still frozen girls. "Isn't it obvious? Artemis wouldn't even give you so much as a glance if you past her in the halls, but now she's ready to give you all of her undivided attention." Klarion said as he walked past the frozen female."And Miss Martain, such a sweet innocent girl who loves to spend her past time "cooking" and drolling over some robot superman wannabe, and now she's drooling over you." Klarion then walked over to Zatanna. "And here we have the little birdie's crush Zatanna, she seems like she ready to give a relationship with you a try."

"Only because you put that stupid spell on her, none of them would act like this if your spell wasn't on them." Robin said. "Oh come on!" Sighed the evil magician. "Are you seriously telling me your not enjoying the attention, even a little bit?" He pressed on earning a well delivered punch by Robin,to his face causing him to spin around. "Remove the spell now!" Demanded Robin. "Well if you don't like being loved then let's see how much you love being hated." Klarion said casting a spell causing Superboy to appear out of nowhere as time started moving again. "What happened?" Asked Superboy as he looked around just in time to see Megann kissing and hugging Robin. "WHAT!? YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!? Superboy yelled. "Oh crap." Wally said. Superboy screamed so loud that Meggan droped Robin and he started backing away from the angry clone. "Superboy you've got to listen to me I.." Was all Robin could say before he dodged a bone shattering punch from Superboy.

"Supey please just listen to him!" Wally yelled as he tried to pull him away from his friend. "No!" Was his answer as he jumped on top of Robin sending the two into a crartoonish cloud that appears when two people start fighting. "He'll hurt Robby!" Shouted Megann as she and the other girls joined the fight. After a few minutes Wally yelled "Stop it ya crazy crew, just leave Robin alone because none of you are going to get him!" "What do you mean?" Superboy said as he looked at what he was strangling, it was a practice dummy. "Where is Robin,Wally?!" Artemis demanded as she held up her bow with an arrow ready, and everyone else was looking at him. "Gone." And with that he was out the door and running as fast as he could.

"Find Robby!" The girls cried as they gave chase with Superboy not to far behind.

 **Meanwhile in the Batcave:**

"Is something wrong with the zetta tube master bruce?" Alfred asked as he saw him messing with it. "Yeah, was working fine a few seconds ago when Robin used it." Bruce said as he put his cowle on and started walking twords The Bat-Wing. "Sir, where are you going?" The british butler asked. "Robin just radioed me, and he needs my help at Mt. Justice." Batman said before he got in his bat vehicle and flew off. He then started calling Martain manhunter, and Flash at the watchtower. "Hey bats what's up?" Flash asked. "I need you and Martian manhunter to get to Mt. Justice, apparently that spell Klarion put on the girls caused them to fall for Robin and from what he's told me they'll do anything to be with him." Batman informed him. "Alright we're on our way." Flash said before he hung up. "Hold on Robin." Batman mumbled under his breath.

 **Back at MT. Justice:**

Robin was hideing in the air ducks trying to think of a way to get the girls back in the medic room and to convince Superboy that he was not dateing Megann. Suddenly he got an idea,but before he could do anything he herd the sound of someone climbing into the air ducks. "Ohh Robby! Where are you?" Came a sickinglly sweet voice. 'Megann!' Robin thought as he started climbing further away from her. "Robby why are you running from me?" Asked Megann with her voice breaking like she was going to cry, makeing him feel guilty. "Because your not yourself, your under a spell that's makeing you like me." Robin told her as continued to crawl away. "That's not true I love you!" She cried, Robin could practically see her tears. Sudddenly the part of the air duck that he was crawling in was pulled down and he fell out. He looked up and saw Zattana standing there as she immediately picked him up and started hugging him. "Admit it Robby, I'm the one you want to be with the most!"

Before Robin could say anything Artemis came out of nowhere and snatched Robin away and then kicked her. "No he loves me more!" She yelled. "No me!" Yelled Megann as she jumped out from the air ducks and onto Artemis causing her to drop Robin. As the girls started fighting Wally quickly ran up beside Robin and said "Let's get you out of here." Robin nodded as they turned to run they crashed into Superboy. "Superboy! Dude just let me explain..!" He grabed Robin by the collar and said "No let me explain something to you: Megann is MY girlfriend, so she BELONGS to ME!"

Robin's eyes widened

Wally gasped and covered his mouth with his hands

 **Disclaimer: (faints)**

 **Me: Oh-hell-no he didn't**

The girls immediately stopped fighting as soon as they herd that. Megann got up and started walking angrily twords the clone. "What did you just say!?" Megann asked as Artemis and Zatanna both got up and walked behind her. "I don't BELONG to you, I don't BELONG anyone!" Yelled Megann as the other girls started to back her up and they started closeing in on the robotic clone. Wally then silently picked up Robin and ran. "It's just like that old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. '" Robin didn't even look back.

 **Me: Like, comment, and subscrooble for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everybody its me Niceice23 back from the dead**

Robin and Wally were running as fast as they could to get away from the love strucken girls. "Robby come back!" Yelled Megann. "Megann no!" Robin yelled back mockingly causing Wally to snicker. Suddenly Zatanna magically appered in front of them and grabed Robin then took of. "Damn it." Said Wally as he ran after his friend. Zatanna had flown down multiple hallways with Robin in her arms untill Artemis jumped out of nowhere and stole him. "Hey!" Yelled Zatanna as she flew after her. Soon Artemis was running down a diffrent hall with Robin in her arms until Megann stole him from her. "Hey he's mine!" Artemis said before she gave chase. But Megann didn't get very far before Wally ran full speed past her and snached Robin from her. "It's the last bit of the game here folks and there goes Wally West, can he make it to the end zone in time?" He nararated as he doged the girls attempts to take Robin away and ran into the living room. "Wooh I won!Touchdown!" Wally said before he absent mindedly threw Robin to the ground like a football.

"Ow! What the hell Wally!?" Robin yelled in pain. "Oops sorry Robin." Wally said as he helped him up as Robin's phone went off. He answered the phone "Hello? Bruce! Yeah...uh I think so..what no!..but we just...fine." And with that he hung up the phone. "What's he want?" Asked Wally. "He said he's on his way here with Flash and Martain Manhunter, and that he needs us to try and keep the girls preoccupied until they get here." Robin explained. "OOOOHHH Is that all?!" Wally asked in a sarcastic voice. "Give me your phone I'm going to talk to him." He said as he reached for Robin's phone. "No dude don't!." Robin said as he pulled his phone away from Wally as he kept trying to grab it. They then started fighting and soon they droped the phone. And suddenly someone picked it up and said "Excuse me Robby, but you droped this." Robin then turned to them and took the phone and said "Thanks." He then continued to wrestle with Wally for a solid minute before realization hit them and they looked at who handed him the phone. They saw the girls standing there with Klarion floating behind them with an evil grin on his face.

"Run?" Asked Robin. "Yes,let's." Wally responed before they took off on a huge sprint for their lives as the girls gave chase . They soon came up to a door. "Let's hide in here." Robin said before he opened the door reveling a badly beaten up and angry Superboy! Robin immediately slamed the door and said "It looks crowded lets keep looking." "Agreed." Wally said as Robin jumped on his back before he took off.

Wally ran down a hallway and into the pool room. "Why are we hiding in here?" Asked Robin. "Would you rather me leave you out in the hallway?" Asked Wally. Robin was about to say something but he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made a shiver go down his spine. "What?" Asked Wally before he followed Robin's gaze and saw Aqualad straped to a metal table with a huge sun lamp haging over him. He was almost completly dehydrated. "Crap!" Wally said before he raced over and unstraped him and placed him in the pool. When he didn't immediately respond they feared the worse. But then his eyes started twitching and suddenly opened and looked around. "Dude are you ok?" Asked Wally as Aqualad sat up. "Yes I'm alright but I fear that the girls are not, they straped me down to that table and started questiong me about where Robin was. And when I told them I didnt know they put that light on me and left me to die." Aqualad explained.

"I hope bats gets here soon." Wally said before the door broke down and the girls barged in with Superboy and Klarion not to far behind. "Give us Robby!" The girls demanded as Wally looked around to tell Robin to run but he soon realised he was already gone. "Where did he go?" Asked Aqualad. Suddenly Robin poped up behind the group of Robin obsessed people and started to tip-toe down the hall until Klarion turned around and saw him. "There you are!" He yelled as he tried to cast a spell on him but Robin ran at the last moment causing the spell to miss. "Hold still!" He demanded as he continued to fire at Robin. Suddenly Robin had an idea and yelled "Hey girls! Klarion is back and is trying to hurt me, the first one to beat him up and send him back to prison gets a kiss on the lips from me!" As his words processed throught everyones mind Klarion looked at him and said "You son of a.." He was cut of by Megan's fist colliding with his face sending him flying over Robin and into a wall. "Good job Mephmmp!" Robin said before Megan kissed him on the lips. "Sorry Robby but I couldn't wait until I put him behind bars." Megann said. "Hey thats not fair!" Yelled Zatanna as she plucked Robin out of Zatanna's arms and kissed him. "Is this what it's like for Archie?" Robin asked as Artimes took him away from Zatanna and started kissing him.

Suddenly Artemis stopped kissing him and fell down unconsciously revealing a dart in her back. "What the?" Asked Zatanna before she fell down unconsciously revaling a dart in her back. Megann picked up Robin and hugged him tight and looked all around. "What's going on Robby?" She asked nervously. Suddenly a tall black figure droped down behind her and injected a dart in her back and turned her around and said "I'm Batman!" She then released Robin and fell like the other girls. "It's about time you showed up." Robin said as he looked behind Batman to see Klarion getting back up and ready to cast another spell. "You couldn't have made a cure for the spell, there isn't one! How did you do it?" He asked as he started to shoot magic at Batman. Batman took a deep breath and ran twords him screaming "BECAUSE!" Klarion thew a spell on the floor causing it to spread apart so Batman pulled out his grapplegun and fired it near Klarion. "IM!" As the grapple gun pulled Batman twords Klarion, it was at that moment that he really fucked up. "BATMAN!" Batman pulled his fist back and punched Klarion so hard they herd a crack. He flew back into the wall and fell unconscious like the girls.

3 hours later after Flash, Martain Manhunter, and Batman had another look at the girls and treated them in the medical room they were sleeping the medic rooms beds. "I hope they're normal again." Said Wally. Suddenly their eyes flickered open and they all looked at the guys. "Ughh what happened?" Artemis asked. "How much do you guys remember?" Asked Wally. They said they only remember fighting Klarion at Happy Harbor. "Also why is Robin coverd with lip marks?" Asked Megann as she and the other looked at Robin and saw all of the kiss marks that he had recived. "Well this is kinda what you missed." Robin said before he explained what happened to the girls. By the time he was finished the girls were blushing 50 shades of red.

"Sorry guys, I feel so bad for doing that." Megann said. "Hey it wasn't your fault, it was Klarion and that stupid spell." Robin reassured her. She smiled and huged him and said "Thanks Robby."

The girls soon recovered and things went back to normal, well almost normal.

1 week later:

"Hey Robby!" Megann called out into the gym where Robin was working out. "Yes?" He awnsered as he saw the girls enter the room. "We need your help with something." She said. "Ok, with what?" He asked. "We got this magazine and theres a test we want to take but we need your help to take it." Zattana said. "Alright what's the test about?" Suddenly Artemis kissed him and said "It's a test to see who's the better kisser." Robin just sat there a moment and then said "Aw what the hell, it's the first test I've liked takeing." As he said this the girls each took turns kissing him as we fade to black.

 **Me: Thank you our wonderful readers but sadly we are at the end of our story.**

 **Disclaimer: If you want to read more of our stuff vist the profile and look at this cool stuff we made**

 **Me: Bye for now!**


End file.
